Sacrifice
by Unreal Wanderers
Summary: "Silence is approaching. We have to find the Messiah. We are the only ones who can do it. Are you willing to sacrifice everything to come with me?"
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot!

**Sacrifice**

**Summary: "**Silence is approaching. We have to find the Messiah. We are the only ones who can do it. Are you willing to sacrifice everything to come with me?"

»«»«»«

**Important note: **I only own the plot. The idea for this story has been on my mind for a while now, but only recently I had the inspiration to actually write something. I love the relationship between Michiru and Haruka, and I have always imagined how their lives were before they met and how their relationship evolved. And that is what this story is about. The story starts before they meet and how they came together and what happened after that. I must warn you that I will write them as a romantic pair, so if you don't like that, don't bother to read this. With that said, hope that if you do give this a chance, you will actually enjoy it. Thank you for reading!

»«»«»«

**Prologue**

_Chaos… Everywhere she looked she could only see destruction. She was standing in the middle of a battlefield and she was alone, so impossibly alone…_

»«»«»«

Michiru smiled in anticipation as the racers took their places beside the cars. It was her first time on the tracks and surprisingly enough, she was enjoying herself.

Elsa Gray, the girl who had dragged her along, was also excited about the race. She was leaning over the rail, shielding her eyes from the sun with a hand and gesturing towards a white car with red letters with the other. "Look, look! That is Tenoh Haruka, a great driver and a great runner."

Michiru looked down and saw a tall figure leaning casually against the white car. From that distance, she could only make out the racer's slender figure and blond hair. "I really can't see-"she began, but then the speakers crackled and the commentator announced Tenoh Haruka, and a close-up of the driver's face appeared on a giant screen.

An involuntary surge of emotions rushed through her as she observed the smiling face on the screen. His dark-blue eyes, framed by sandy-blonde hair, seemed to pierce right through her and Michiru felt a warm flush on her cheeks. She had never seen him before, yet there was something strangely familiar about him.

When his image disappeared from the screen, Michiru gasped and stepped forward with a hand pressed to her chest. Elsa was saying something but all she could think about were the driver's blue eyes and how she would love to see them up-close.

»«»«»«

A smile showed in Haruka's eyes as she accepted the golden cup and lifted it over her head; the crowd roared in approval. The other racers gathered around her to congratulate her on the victory.

There was a shadow of doubt at the back of her mind, threatening to engulf her thoughts, but Haruka stubbornly pushed it away. Today was a good day. It was the first of many victories. Nothing could ruin her good mood.

»«»«»«

"You are awfully quiet today, Kaioh-san. What troubles your mind?"

"Hum, what?" Michiru asked distractedly, pushing a strand of hair away from her face. "Oh, I am sorry", she added, noticing Elsa's questioning look. "I didn't mean to be rude. I was just thinking…" A smile lifted one side of her mouth. "That racer, Tenoh Haruka… he was quite… interesting."

Elsa covered her mouth with a hand and giggled. Seeing Michiru's look of incomprehension, she explained: "Tenoh Haruka is a girl, Kaioh-san."

"Oh…" _A girl_… Michiru blushed and giggled in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, you were not the first to make that mistake", Elsa said with a dismissive gesture. "Tenoh-san is quite popular among girls."

Michiru nodded; there was nothing girly about Haruka. There was a powerful appeal in her, a rough, determined quality of confidence that was magnetic. Michiru had seen her briefly and from afar, but the other girl had made quite an impression on her. "Do you know her?"

"Not personally, no. She is an athlete, like me, and we practice on the same place. You should see her running. I'm fast, but Tenoh-san is like… she is like the wind."

Michiru closed her eyes and pictured Haruka's beautiful face. "Tenoh Haruka… I can't wait to meet you."

»«»«»«

_She stared around with a gasp of horror caught in her throat. No sound but the ominous howl of the wind reached her ears. The world was empty and she was alone. _

Haruka blinked her eyes awake; for one fleeting moment she thought she was still trapped inside the nightmare. Slowly, her eyes adjusted to the dark and she saw the white ceiling of her bedroom. Breathing in relief, she scrambled out of bed and walked to the window.

The city was sleeping quietly, completely oblivious to the turmoil inside her mind. How long ago had those nightmares started? Each new night brought with it images of destruction and as much as she told herself it was only a dream, she could not shake off the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

The end of the World… that was what she had seen. Her stomach twisted and she put a hand on the cold glass to steady herself. The wind was blowing hard outside, carrying with it a note of menace that resonated deep within her.

She stood by the window a long time and then returned to bed, curling onto it and trying to ignore the hollow sensation inside of her.

»«»«»«

Michiru threw off the blanket and scrambled into a sitting position. She sat perfectly still, waiting for the dream to fade from her mind. Not that it ever leave her mind completely. It was always there, lurking in the shadows, waiting to emerge when she least expected it.

Every night brought a new detail to the dream, and each new detail brought her closer to decipher the hidden message behind it. She had no doubt in her mind that someone was trying to tell her something.

Sighing in frustration, Michiru picked up a small pad that she always kept on the bedside and a pencil. She stared at the blank page a moment and then began drawing. The pencil moved quickly, as if it had a life of its own. Her eyes lit up as the contours of Haruka's face began to take shape.

She was uncomfortably aware of the heat on her cheeks, but she couldn't stop now. When she finally finished, Haruka looked up from the page with a triumphant expression on her face, and a fiery spark in her eyes, just like Michiru had seen her at the end of the race. "Haruka…"

She didn't know how or when, but she would find a way of meeting her.

**To be continued…**


	2. Destined to meet

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading and reviewing! Special thanks to **yuuramlover**, **Samaka** and **OneTenoh**. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well.

»«»«»«

**Chapter 1 – **Destined to meet

Haruka's heart was beating erratically as her legs propelled her faster along the track. Her hair was pasty with sweat and her muscles were beginning to ache, but she did not slow down. She wasn't running fast enough; she wanted to be like the wind. She wanted to escape the confusing thoughts that assaulted her mind relentlessly. But she could not outrun them; they always found a way to catch up with her. And she was running out of track.

Gradually, Haruka began to slow down, allowing her breath to stabilize and her legs to relax. Finally, she stopped. She looked back and grinned as she saw the others were far behind. A girl named Atsuko was the first to reach her and she was panting heavily. "I-don't-know-how-you-do-it-Tenoh-san", she stuttered, gasping for breath.

Haruka only shrugged. She waited for Atsuko to recover her breath and then they walked together towards the locker room. As they walked side by side, heads turned to follow them, but Haruka seemed to be completely oblivious to this scrutiny. Atsuko, however, was well aware of it, even though she knew she was not the one people were looking at. She risked a sideways glance at Haruka.

The tall girl walked with a confident stride. Her light hair was tousled by the breeze and her eyes stared straight ahead, but something about the curve of her mouth made Atsuko think that she was secretly pleased about the longing stares that followed her. "Tenoh-san, you should be ashamed of yourself!"

Haruka cocked her head like she wasn't sure she had heard right.

Atsuko explained. "Everywhere you go girls follow you with longing stares and sighs."

Haruka didn't have to look around to know she was right; she could feel the stares burning on her back.

"I wonder if all of them think you're a boy", Atsuko continued, not bothered by Haruka's silence.

At her words, Haruka smiled mischievously; she was sure most of these girls knew she was not a boy and that they didn't care.

»«»«»«

She looked magnificent; her whole body looked like it was built for speed. She was running fast, yet nothing indicated she was feeling tired. There was something incredibly serene about her expression… Michiru gave a sigh of longing, wishing she had brought her notepad with her.

Her eyes followed Haruka as she circled the track one last time and finally stopped. Soon, she was joined by a red-haired girl and they started walking away. Michiru got up and followed discreetly after them. If she was not so mesmerized, she would have seen other girls behaving strangely as Haruka walked by.

"Kaioh-san!"

Michiru whirled around, surprised to find a girl with pink hair and dark-blue eyes smiling warmly up at her. "Oh, Gray-san."

"You came! I thought you had things to do", Elsa said, pushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"Well yes, but I found some time", Michiru replied dismissively. She turned back to where she had last seen Haruka, but she was gone.

"Looking for someone?" Elsa asked, following Michiru's stare.

"Hum, no… I was just-"

"My, my, Kaioh-san, did you come here hoping you would see Tenoh-san again?" Elsa teased, crossing her arms defiantly.

Michiru blushed in embarrassment; Elsa had guessed her real intentions and that made her feel uncomfortable. She was not the kind of person that allowed other people to see her emotions and it troubled her deeply that she had come here on an impulse just to see Haruka again. Not that she was about to tell Elsa that. Squaring her shoulders, Michiru spoke in what she hoped was a cold voice. "Don't be ridiculous, Gray-san. I only came here because you invited me."

Elsa gave her a pointed look. "Right… if you say so." When she noticed Michiru was about to protest, she added in a soothing tone: "Don't be mad, Kaioh-san! I won't talk about it again, ok?" Reluctantly, Michiru nodded. "Now, I'm going to get clean and you will wait for me."

"Is that so?" Michiru inquired, raising a doubtful brow.

"Yes, and then I will buy you lunch at that new restaurant we saw the other day. I want to hear all about this concert you are preparing", Elsa replied matter-of-factly, locking arms with Michiru and dragging her along.

»«»«»«

Haruka felt a jab in her stomach as she exited the locker room. A Goddess… that was what she was seeing. She was leaning casually against a tree and the wind was playing with her green curls. Her eyes were closed peacefully, as if she was enjoying the warm caresses of the breeze. Haruka stopped, admiring such perfection.

The soft skin of her neck was exposed and Haruka wondered how it would feel like to brush her knuckles there. Smooth and pale, that small patch of skin was inviting; Haruka could not look away.

"Tenoh-san!" Atsuko called and Haruka snapped immediately to attention. She turned around and followed after the red-haired girl, not daring to look back.

Michiru opened her eyes as she heard Haruka's name and saw her walking away. She watched her in silence a moment and then whispered: "We will meet again, _Haruka_." Even though she could not explain it, she was certain they were destined to meet.

»«»«»«

_The darkness was swallowing the world. Haruka stared around in horror, unable to move, unable to breathe. The wind was cold and threatening; it spoke of terrors and fears. She wanted to run, she wanted to scream, but her body did not obey her commands._

_And then, as the darkness grew closer, an eerie light shone in the sky; Haruka looked up, startled. "The Messiah… we have to find the Messiah…" a soft voice spoke and it seemed to come from the light. Haruka shielded her eyes with her hand, trying to see past the green glow, but to no avail. "Who is there?" Was that her voice, so feeble and scared?_

"_Find me…" The voice was fading and so was the light._

"_WAIT!" _

Haruka looked around, blinking and gasping, trying to make sense of what had happened. The dream had changed. She had never heard that voice before. What had it said? The Messiah, they had to find the Messiah. What did that mean? And who had said those mysterious words?

Haruka pinched the bridge of her nose, struggling to remember all the details. She thought she had seen a vague shadow through the light, but it had been too quick and the light had been too bright.

"_Find me…" _That voice had stirred something that had been hiding deep inside of her. It was as if she should remember something, something that had happened long ago. If she just focused enough…

"No!" Haruka said, shaking her head. Whatever it was, she did not want to remember it. She had the feeling that if she did, her life would change irrevocably.

**To be continued… **


	3. Consuming Dreams

**Special thanks to: **Samaka, UKT and Vientocortante. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well!

»«»«»«

**Chapter 2 – **Consuming dreams

The sunrays filtered through the glass, filling the room with a warm light. Michiru pulled her hair into a low ponytail and stared at the quiet waters with a smile of anticipation. Her days did not feel complete if she didn't come to the pool before school.

Inhaling, she dived. The water was warm enough and Michiru cut through it with easy strokes. Swimming came naturally to her. When people saw her swimming, they felt fascinated by her speed and gracefulness in the water. There was no one to watch her now, though, and Michiru preferred it that way. She did not consider herself a loner, but she did seek solitude more often than company. She had a few friends, but she had the feeling none of them understood her completely.

These thoughts soon left her mind as she delved into the pleasure of swimming. After ten minutes, she reluctantly climbed out of the pool and picked up a blue towel to dry her hair. School would start in less than an hour, so she had to hurry. Glancing one last time at the still waters, Michiru finally found the courage to leave.

»«»«»«

_Speed. _She was addicted to it. Nothing compared to the feeling of the wind ruffling her hair as she drove on the highway. The morning sun was just beginning to get warm and it tickled her skin pleasantly.

School was about to begin, but Haruka would rather drive aimlessly through the streets of Tokyo, enjoying that serene feeling that always took hold of her when she drove.

The nightmare seemed like a distant memory now, but Haruka knew it was just waiting to surface again. She would not allow it to cripple her. She would continue living her life until the nightmare faded completely from her mind.

»«»«»«

Michiru was acutely aware of the chatter around her. She clutched the book to her chest, doing her best to ignore the comments as she walked through the yard.

"Why is she always alone?"

"Does she think she is better than the rest of us?"

"I heard she is really rich..."

"That is probably the reason why she looks so smug…"

Walking as dignifiedly as she could, Michiru found a vacant spot near a tree and sat with her back against it. She opened the book and shielded her face with it, but she was not reading. She should be used to those comments by now, but they still bothered her.

As usual, people lost interest in her and resumed their conversations. Michiru relaxed and began reading.

"Did you go to the race? Tenoh-san won again!"

At the mention of Haruka's name, Michiru snapped to attention.

"I know she is a girl, but I wouldn't mind cruising along the beach on her car", a girl was saying, and her friends giggled in response.

"That makes two of us", another girl sighed.

Michiru lowered the book a fraction and observed the girls discreetly. Their faces were flushed and their eyes gleamed dreamily as they talked about Haruka. Elsa had been right when she said Haruka was popular among girls.

»«»«»«

Haruka crossed the yard with her hands stuffed on her pockets. Nothing in her posture indicated she was aware of the excited chatter that followed her every step.

"Did you see her on the race?"

"She won again! She is so cool…"

"She could take me for a ride any time…"

The shadow of a smile crept over Haruka's face, but she continued walking with a relaxed posture until someone called her name. Turning around, she saw Atsuko saying goodbye to a group of girls and then rushing to her side. "Good morning."

"Good morning", Haruka greeted back. She looked sideways at Atsuko, who was shaking her head as if in disbelief. Intrigued, Haruka looked back and saw the girls were giggling and covering their faces.

Atsuko sighed in frustration and said: "Really, this is getting ridiculous, Tenoh-san!"

Haruka frowned. "What is?"

"This!" Atsuko snapped, opening up her bag; Haruka's frown deepened as she saw a large number of envelopes protruding from the bag. "Do you know what these are?" Haruka shook her head no. "_Love letters_… for you!" Atsuko explained in a mortified tone.

Haruka tipped her head back and laughed softly. "How did you end up with all of those?"

Atsuko shot her a murderous look. "It all started with a girl from my class, who asked me to deliver her love letter to you. I agreed to it, but next thing I knew, girls from all over the school were following me around, begging me to deliver theirs as well!"

At these words, Haruka laughed even harder.

"Don't laugh, Tenoh-san! This is your fault! If you didn't encourage them, this wouldn't happen."

Haruka flipped her palms up, claiming innocence. "When do I ever encourage them?"

Atsuko opened her mouth to retort, but just then a girl dropped a book in front of Haruka and the blonde rushed to help her. Her knuckles brushed the girl's hand softly as she returned the book. "T-thank y-you", the girl stuttered, blushing furiously.

"No problem", Haruka replied, winking. "It's a pleasure to help a cute girl like you." The last words were spoken in a seductive tone.

Atsuko watched, stunned, as the girl blushed even harder and walked away. She turned back to Haruka.

"What?" Haruka said in response to the look Atsuko was giving her.

"_When do I ever encourage them_?" Atsuko repeated sarcastically, giving her a meaningful raise of her eyebrows.

Haruka winked slyly at Atsuko but made a face of innocence as she said: "I really don't know what you're talking about."

The red-haired girl snorted but made no further comments.

»«»«»«

_The wave was approaching. She could only stare in horror as it grew higher and higher, towering over the tallest buildings. There was nowhere to run. They were all going to die._

Michiru's eyelids fluttered open, revealing her terrified blue orbs. She gasped for air as she sat on the bed, hand clutched to her chest; her heart was pounding violently against her ribcage.

Long minutes dragged by until Michiru trusted her legs to move. She padded barefoot to the studio and stopped in front of an unfinished painting. Her stomach clenched as she studied the painting. It was unlike anything she had tried before; it was dark and tragic.

"The end of the World", Michiru whispered in a drained voice. "How am I supposed to stop it?"

»«»«»«

Haruka wiped sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. Running had calmed her mind somewhat after another restless night, but she was feeling tired and discouraged.

She had tried to ignore the nightmare, but it continued to grow stronger every night. It consumed her, obliterating all other thoughts. She was slowly losing her mind and running and driving were the only things that helped, but they were not enough to make her forget.

_The green light was like a beacon in the middle of the darkness; it was impossible not to look. She desperately tried to see who was hiding behind it, but the light was too bright and it hurt her eyes. _

_The voice spoke again and the urgency in her words frightened her. "The Messiah… we have to find The Messiah. Darkness is coming and we have to stop it."_

Haruka shook her head, blinking in confusion; the dream had crept onto her mind even when she was wide awake. "Damn it", she whispered, staring around. There was only other person running at such early hour, a girl with pink hair and olive skin. Haruka watched her discreetly, but the girl had her back turned to her, so she probably hadn't noticed her strange behavior.

Sighing in relief, Haruka turned her back on the track and began walking away, failing to notice a pair of apprehensive blue eyes following her.

»«»«»«

The poignant melody created by the violin was like a balm to her worries. When she played, the world faded into a distant corner of her mind. If she opened her eyes, she would see a room full of people watching her in awe. They admired her not only for her ability to play, but also because of her peaceful beauty. No one seemed to notice the aura of sadness that enveloped her. They only saw a beautiful girl who was lost in the melody she had created.

When Michiru finished playing, the auditorium was filled with applause. She slowly opened her eyes, reluctant to return to reality. She bowed and smiled, but the smile did not reach her eyes completely. Again, no one seemed to notice.

As the applause grew fainter, Michiru bowed one last time and retired to her dressing room. It was only after closing the door that she allowed the smile to fade from her face. She kicked off her shoes and lowered herself onto the corner of the sofa.

She would have to go out eventually to greet the fans and the journalists, but she needed a few minutes on her own. Her eyes circled the room, but her mind was straying to the very thing she sought to forget.

"_The End of the World is near. If you find the Talismans, you can stop it."_

_Michiru looked around, but there was no one there. The disembodied voice was gentle but firm, but it scared her. She covered her ears as she shook her head, refusing to listen, but then the voice spoke to her mind. _

"_Embrace your destiny as a chosen warrior and find the one who can help you on your quest for the Talismans." _

"_NO! I am not destined for anything. I am not a warrior!" _

"I am not a warrior." Michiru repeated the words from her dream, but they sounded feeble to her own ears. Her eyes brimmed with tears, but she angrily blinked them away. "I am not", she repeated, this time more firmly.

She was Kaioh Michiru, a girl with dreams and ambitions. She would not sacrifice those to chase after an illusion.


	4. Mesmerizing blue eyes

**Authoress note: **So, I know that on episode 106 from season S we only see part of Haruka's nightmare, but I was always intrigued about what Michiru had seen in hers. So I took the liberty to create something based on the painting we also see on that episode and that was done by Michiru. Hopefully, it will make sense to you guys as it did to me! Thank you for reading!

»«»«»«

**Chapter 3 – **Mesmerizing blue eyes

With her hands wrapped around the cup, Michiru tried to warm away the deep chill inside of her. Her mind swirled with thoughts she could no longer ignore.

"You should drink your tea before it gets cold, Kaioh-san."

Michiru looked up, momentarily startled. Elsa Gray sat on the other side of the table, watching her with a preoccupied frown. "Is something wrong? Lately you seem somewhat distant…" Elsa added, lowering her cup of tea.

Michiru managed a half-smile, but she knew it wasn't believable. "I am fine."

Elsa reached across the table to squeeze Michiru's hand briefly. "Kaioh-san, I know that you are a private person, but you can talk to me if you want to."

Michiru opened her mouth to speak, but then changed her mind. Could she really tell Elsa what she did not fully comprehend? If she had a hard time believing, what would Elsa think? "I have been feeling a bit tired, but that is all", Michiru said at last with a reassuring smile.

Elsa did not seem fully convinced but did not press the subject. "You have been working too hard. School, concerts… maybe it is all too much to bear."

"Perhaps…" Michiru replied distractedly, looking through the window on her left. And that was when she saw Haruka. Her heart skipped a beat. She glued her face to the glass to observe Haruka as she walked casually towards an orange convertible.

A month had passed since she had first seen Haruka at the race. There hadn't been a day during that month when she hadn't thought about the blonde girl. She had watched her a few times from afar and her notepads were filled with portraits of her. And although Michiru would never admit it out loud, she was beginning to feel like a stalker.

Haruka stopped before reaching the car. Almost as if she suspected she was being watched, she straightened and turned. Michiru gasped and bowed her head, allowing her green curls to hide the side of her face.

"She is getting inside the car", Elsa commented. "Now she is driving away", she added a few seconds later.

Finally, Michiru risked a glance at the window and saw the back of the orange car disappearing behind a corner. She let out a sigh.

"I could introduce you to her, you know?"

Michiru laughed nervously. "I- I don't think-thank you, but no", she stammered, refusing to meet Elsa's blue eyes. She didn't feel ready yet. It was as if she was waiting for something, only she didn't know what it was.

»«»«»«

Haruka's vision clouded and cleared, focused and unfocused. Her feet were leading her back to her car, but she was barely aware of it. Her mind had been assaulted by more images of destruction, and she was having trouble dismissing them. It all seemed so real…

If only she was able to shrug it off and act as if nothing had happened… But the illusion of destruction had cast a shadow upon her heart, and it only continued to grow stronger. When the wind blew harder, she could hear vague whispers, warnings of what was to come. She had been trying to ignore those warnings for almost a month.

Sighing, Haruka finally became aware of her surroundings. Her car was but a few feet away and she started walking more resolutely. And that was when she felt eyes burning on her back. Stopping, she turned to see who was watching her. A cascade of green hair hid the features of the girl, but Haruka knew who she was; she remembered her from the school.

She felt tempted to cross the road to go inside the coffee shop, to see how the girl would react, but she could see the vague outlines of another person sitting on her table. _Maybe some other time_… Shrugging, she finally reached her car and jumped inside.

As she drove by the coffee house, she slowed down to take a better look at the girl, but she was still hiding behind a curtain of hair.

»«»«»«

Michiru stared at the ceiling, blinking rapidly to force her eyes to stay open. She was scared to fall asleep. She didn't want to relive the nightmare again. She didn't want to hear the eerie voice saying she was a chosen warrior and that she had a mission.

She lay motionless for a while, but then her eyes began to close. Michiru shook her head stubbornly. Her eyes closed again. Michiru struggled to remain conscious, but it was as if an invisible force was pulling her deeper.

_She opened her eyes and she knew she had plunged into the realm of dreams. She heaved a defeated sigh._

_The sky was clear and the patch of ocean visible between two tall buildings was quiet. Michiru knew it wouldn't stay that way for long. Reluctantly, she started forward, waiting for the inevitable to happen._

_The wind picked up as she was almost reaching the line of buildings. She shivered with fear but kept going. The sky darkened and a low rumble echoed in the distance. Her heart accelerated. _

_The rumble grew closer and at last Michiru stopped. Her eyes were brimming with tears as she looked up to see a gigantic wave approaching. Then, as she looked, the wave slowed gradually until it seemed to stop before colliding with the buildings. It hovered above the rooftops, impossibly still. _

_The dream was all too familiar now, but that did not mean she was less frightened by it. She dreaded what was coming, perhaps even more than the threat presented by the wave. She sucked in a shaky breath; the soft voice would soon speak to her mind._

»«»«»«

_A distant grumble of thunder rolled overhead. Haruka did not need to open her eyes to know what was coming. She could sense the dark cloud rolling in, bringing with it devastation, chaos and suffering. _

_As the cloud drew nearer, Haruka felt the wind picking up; the howling was almost unbearable. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes. The tornado destroyed everything in its path; the buildings were shattered and tossed in the air as if they were nothing but sand castles. _

_The sinister funnel continued on its path of destruction until it came to a stop but a few meters from where Haruka stood. She stared in horror as it rotated slowly around itself, but did not disappear. _

_An eerie silence settled around Haruka; she could see the twister but she could not hear it. Again, this was something she had been expecting, but it still terrified her. _

_A green glow shone to her right; Haruka's eyes were immediately attracted to it, like a moth to luminosity. She shielded her eyes, like she always did, and waited for the voice to speak. _

"_Silence is approaching. We must find the Messiah quickly. The ones who can do that are you, and I."_

_The voice was gentle but pleading. Haruka did not want to listen to it, but it was so compelling… For a month, she had done everything in her power to ignore it, but this time she found herself replying: "Who are you? Show yourself!"_

"_As you wish…"_

_Haruka watched in awe as the light grew fainter, slowly revealing the contours of a delicate figure. Eyes as deep as the ocean locked with hers, making her heart beat faster with the intensity with which they bore into them. _

"_You have to remember who you are…"_

_Haruka shook her head._

"_We have to find each other."_

_Again, Haruka shook her head. She wanted to speak, but she was mesmerized by those bottomless blue eyes. _

"_We have to look for the Talismans; they will help us find the Messiah."_

"_Why? Why should I do that?" Haruka finally asked, her tone edging towards challenging, in spite of her fear._

"_Because we are the only ones who can do it, Haruka. We were chosen-"_

"_No", she choked, her voice coming out strangled. "This is just a dream. I refuse to believe any of it! I'm going to close my eyes now and when I open them, I will be back in my room!"_

"_The end of the world is near, Haruka. We can stop it, together!"_

Haruka woke up with a sharp intake of air. The voice still echoed inside her mind but she shook her head to clear it. She flung herself out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash her face with cold water. She couldn't fall back asleep. Whatever she did, she couldn't go back to the dream.

She straightened and her terrified reflection greeted her from the mirror; her hair was matted with sweat and her eyes were wary. She turned her back on the mirror but stood with her back against the cabinet for support.

Slowly, her breath returned to normal. She did not want to think about the dream, but it was impossible not to. Again, it had changed, and this time she had seen more than before. The owner of the mysterious voice had finally been revealed. A pale face framed by green hair… mesmerizing blue eyes that seemed to have no bottom… Haruka had seen her before. And just now she wished she would never see her again.

**To be continued...**


	5. Moment of Truth

**Important note: **Wow, guys, it's been a while since I last updated! I had some trouble writing this chapter, because even though I wanted to follow what happened in the anime, I also wanted to give it my own personal touch. So you might recognize some things that happen in the future chapters, but I have to warn you I might have changed the dialogues a little bit. The essence of the scenes is still there, and hopefully you'll enjoy the emotions I try to put in. Thank you for reading!

»«»«»«

**Chapter 4 – **Moment of Truth

"_Silence is approaching…"_

_As the first words echoed inside her head, Michiru opened her eyes to take in her surroundings. Nothing had changed; yet again, the voice had spoken directly to her mind. The wave hovered on the horizon, a silent threat that Michiru did not wish to gaze upon any longer. Inhaling, she allowed her eyelids to drop._

"_The End of the World is near… it can be stopped, but only if you find the Talismans…"_

_Michiru shook her head, trying to sweep out the voice, but it did not disappear. The next words were spoken with rising urgency._

"_Find the other chosen warrior, gather the Talismans and look for the Messiah…" _

"_Why?" Michiru whispered to the bodiless voice. "Why me?"_

"_It is your destiny…"_

"_But I don't even know what to do…"_

"_Embrace your fate as a warrior. Once you accept that, the path will be revealed to you."_

"_But I have dreams and hopes for the future", Michiru argued, but the voice did not reply. "Please… I can't leave it all behind…"_

"_Open your eyes…"_

_Michiru frowned. That voice… was not the same voice that had spoken to her thoughts. It sounded vaguely familiar, yet she was sure she had not heard it before. _

"_Open your eyes!"_

_This time, Michiru obeyed. Her heart squeezed out an extra beat as her eyes settled on a pair of blue ones that were fixed on hers with grim determination. "Haruka…"_

"_If we fail on our mission, this is what will happen…"_

_Michiru watched, terror-struck, as the wave began moving; it collided against the buildings with a deafening roar. Michiru crouched and covered her ears, all the while shaking her head, but she could still hear the voice saying: "The Wave of Destruction won't spare a soul. If you don't fight, there will be no future to hope for…"_

_At those words, Michiru risked a glance up. Haruka's eyes were pleading as she knelt in front of Michiru, hand held out. Michiru began reaching for it when the dream crashed down around her as though made of sand._

She was sitting on her bed and she was panting heavily. She blinked a few times, digesting what she had just seen and heard. Her mind refused to believe that the dream was a real warning, but her heart disagreed. She could feel something awakening inside of her, memories of a distant past that she could not fully comprehend.

"_Embrace your fate as a warrior. Once you accept that, the path will be revealed to you." _Michiru dug her fingernails into the palms of her hands. Could she really do such a thing? Was she prepared to leave all her dreams behind? _"If you don't fight, there will be no future to hope for…" _Her eyes brimmed with tears as she recalled Haruka's words.

Haruka, the other chosen warrior… the one who shared her mission… She finally understood her obsession with the blonde girl and why she had refused to meet her so far. She had been waiting for something and now she knew what it was.

Hugging a pillow to her chest, Michiru eased back on the bed. Her mind was racing… Now that she knew that Haruka was _the one_, she felt strangely exhilarated.

»«»«»«

Haruka ran until her lungs ached. She was panting heavily and sweating profusely, but she didn't mind. She was too tired to think straight, and that was precisely what she needed. If she just focused on the beating of her heart and the rhythm of her breathing, she could block out everything else.

As she stood leaning against a tree, waiting for her breath to return to normal, her mind was blissfully empty of disturbing thoughts. She could just enjoy the soft breeze playing with her hair and the warmth of the sun tickling her skin. She almost felt… normal.

Long minutes dragged by and then Haruka started to feel the shadows creeping up from the depths of her mind. Not wanting to let go of this peaceful mood, she stubbornly buried them down again. She would have to face them eventually and make a decision, but not yet.

For the time being, she would just focus on being Tenoh Haruka, a normal girl who just now was running late for school.

»«»«»«

"Good morning, Kaioh-san."

Michiru looked up from her book only to find Elsa Gray smiling down at her. She acknowledged the greeting with a smile and a wave, and then gestured for Elsa to sit opposite her. "Thank you for meeting me at such an early hour, Gray-san."

"I had to wake up early because of my practice, so it was no problem at all", Elsa said with a reassuring smile. "Now, what is this subject that cannot be delayed?"

Elsa's question brought a warm flush to Michiru's face. She looked down at her entwined fingers and spoke in a voice that was barely above a whisper. "I… hum… I've been thinking and… could you introduce me to Tenoh Haruka?"

Elsa cocked her head and grinned. "So, have you finally made up your mind?" Flushed, Michiru could only nod, while still staring at her hands. "What changed your mind?" Elsa asked, leaning forward and resting her chin on the palm of her right hand.

"I just think she would be a great model for one of my paintings", Michiru replied, shrugging. Her voice was huskier than usual, but she hoped Elsa wouldn't notice.

"Well, there is a track and field competition next Saturday, and Haruka will be there. I can introduce you to her then, if that is ok with you", Elsa suggested with a sly smile.

Saturday… that was three days away. Perfect. "Saturday it is", Michiru confirmed.

Elsa opened her mouth to ask another question, but as Michiru seemed somewhat reticent, she did not press the subject.

At last, intrigued by Elsa's silence, Michiru looked up and found the other girl observing her with a raised brow. "I am sorry", Elsa muttered, noticing her friend's discomfort. "It's just… I have never seen you behaving like this before. You always seem so… confident and in control."

Michiru shrugged noncommittally, even though she knew Elsa was right. Haruka affected her in a way that no one had before.

»«»«»«

The students' parking lot was almost empty as Haruka crossed it to get to her car. She was walking slowly, one hand clutching the strap of her bag and the other casually resting on the back of her head.

The morning had gone quietly. Now that the classes were over and she was getting ready to leave, she could not help but feel surprised at how little her thoughts had strayed. She didn't quite know how she had accomplished it, but she wouldn't dwell on it.

A student that was close to where her car was parked was handing out fliers, and Haruka sighed in annoyance. It would be rude not to accept the piece of paper, even though she knew it would probably end up crumpled on the floor of her car. As expected, the boy held out a flier and Haruka accepted it with a small nod, but without looking at it.

She reached her car and unlocked it, then climbed in and put the bag and flier on the passenger seat. And it was then that her eyes caught a glimpse of what was in the paper; a beautiful green-haired girl with a mysterious smile. Haruka closed her eyes briefly, exhaling. Everything she had managed to keep away during that morning came rushing in.

One, two, three seconds ticked by. At last, Haruka reopened her eyes. _Kaioh Michiru, prodigious violinist, _the paper read, _will perform in a unique concert aboard- _Haruka crumpled the paper and tossed it aside. She could not look into those unfathomable blue eyes. She could not deal with it. She just couldn't.

»«»«»«

Three days had passed. Michiru had changed her mind more than once during those days, but somehow, she had ended up at the sports complex, waiting for the competition to begin. A terrible cloud of uncertainty loomed over her, but she knew what she had to do.

She looked down at the track; Elsa's pink hair stood out from the group. The olive skinned girl was wearing blue shorts and a yellow top with the number 8 on it. As Michiru observed her, she took her place at the beginning of the track and then turned briefly to the side to exchange words with another contestant.

Michiru inhaled sharply. Haruka looked perfect in her orange shorts and green top. Her posture was relaxed now, but Michiru knew that as soon as the signal was given, those muscles would spring to life and propel her to victory. None of the other girls were a match for her.

»«»«»«

_Silence is approaching. We must find The Messiah quickly. The ones who can do that are you, and I. _

"That again…" Haruka whispered, raising a hand to her forehead, as if the gesture alone would be enough to slap the vision away. Of all places and times, it had to happen right when the competition was about to start.

"I hear you are fast." Startled, Haruka looked to her left side. The voice belonged to a pretty pink-haired girl with warm blue eyes. "But I won't lose."

Haruka found herself grinning, in spite of the dark mood she was in. "Well, I have no intention of losing either, so…" She shrugged.

The girl held out a hand. "Let us do our best, then."

"Agreed", Haruka replied as she shook the girl's hand. She was grateful for the interruption; it had allowed her to erase the disturbing vision from her mind, even if only momentarily. She could not wait to start running. She could feel the energy accumulating inside of her, yearning to be released.

"Contestants, please take your places!"

Haruka positioned herself, and waited for the signal. When it came, she was ready.

»«»«»«

The race began. Michiru's gaze locked solidly on Haruka, ignoring everything else. If she hadn't been so focused on the blonde girl, she might have seen Elsa struggling to keep up with Haruka and failing miserably. As the blonde girl ran around the track, Michiru's eyes never strayed from her.

Her heart was hammering from the adrenaline, but also from anxiety. When the race was over, she would go down to meet with Elsa, who would then introduce her to Haruka. She would know then if the dreams had been a real warning or a mere product of her imagination. Once she stared into Haruka's blue eyes, she would know the truth.

What would she do if those eyes showed no sign of recognition at the sight of her? She did not know and she hoped she didn't have to find out.

»«»«»«

Haruka smiled triumphantly as Elsa started falling behind; the girl was fast, but not fast enough.

The wind picked up, tangling her hair across her face. Haruka brushed it aside with sweaty fingers and breathed in, welcoming the refreshing breeze. This was what she enjoyed, running so fast that it felt as if she was part of the wind. With her eyes closed, it was as if she was gliding through the air, her feet barely touching the ground.

»«»«»«

Michiru clutched the notepad to her chest more tightly, her fingers itching to reach for the pencil on her bag, so she could draw Haruka as she was seeing her now. The blonde girl was running – no, she was soaring – through the air, eyes closed, hair billowing on the soft breeze. It was a mesmerizing image.

However, Michiru did not move. She continued watching Haruka as she ran the last meters towards the finish line, and when she crossed it, cheered with the crowd. All nervousness was gone.

»«»«»«

Now that the competition was over, Haruka couldn't wait to get out of there, get on her bike and drive aimlessly through the city. As much as she enjoyed running, nothing compared to the feeling of speeding up on her bike.

She had just finished putting on her jacket when a voice rang from behind her. "Tenoh Haruka-san!" Intrigued, Haruka turned to find the same pink-haired girl that had spoken to her before the race. "I had heard rumors about you", she said, smiling. "You really are amazing."

Haruka opened her mouth to thank her for her words, but she continued, "I have someone I want to introduce to you." Haruka followed the girl's stare and froze. "Come on over, Michiru."

Michiru… so that was her name. Haruka's eyes widened as the green-haired girl walked closer, clutching a notepad to her chest. Elsa was still speaking, but Haruka could barely hear her. "This is Kaioh Michiru. She is really intelligent and also a prodigious painter. She says she is interested in you."

Michiru was looking down, but when Elsa finished talking, she stepped forward and looked directly at Haruka's eyes. "You aren't sweating at all… Perhaps you were holding back quite a bit?" Her voice was serene but her eyes searched Haruka's face with the need to know that she was absolutely certain.

Haruka smirked; her stance was relaxed but her eyes were not. "What do you mean?"

Michiru smiled mysteriously and then said: "Can't you hear the sound of wind rustling?"

_She knows_, Haruka thought, bewildered. All of those horrible nightmares, all of those sleepless nights… they were only the beginning. Deep down in her heart, Haruka had known the truth since her first dream, but she had refused to believe it. Still now, she refused to. She was not ready to leave everything behind and believe in something she could not fully comprehend.

Michiru could see a string of emotions playing inside Haruka's eyes: recognition, reluctance, rebellion… When Haruka set her jaw and tilted her chin up, Michiru knew she had failed.

"You are strange", Haruka said at last, picking up her bag from the floor and turning her back on Michiru. She could not bear to look into those pleading blue eyes any longer. "So, what do you want with me?"

Refusing to give up, Michiru replied: "Will you be a model for one of my drawings?"

Still with her back turned to Michiru, Haruka said: "No, thank you. I don't really like stuff like that…" And without bothering to look back, she started walking away.

Michiru stood frozen in place, barely breathing, unsure of what to do next. Elsa laid a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Are you ok?" Not trusting herself to speak, Michiru could only nod. "Let's go, I'll take you home."

Numbly, Michiru allowed Elsa to lead the way back to her car. She had seen the truth in Haruka's eyes, yet she had acted as if she had never seen her before. Why?

»«»«»«

_Can't you hear the sound of wind rustling?_

Haruka could not sweep away Michiru's words and the way her blue eyes had gazed into hers, beseeching and demanding. But she had failed her. She had ignored those beautiful, distressed eyes because she was a coward.

She knew that if she allowed herself to believe, her world would change irrevocably, and she just wasn't ready for that.

**To be continued… **


	6. Tragic fantasy

**Authoress note: **I am sorry for taking so long to post a new chapter, but I haven't felt really inspired in these last few months. Hopefully the wait will be worth it, and you will enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you!

»«»«»«

**Chapter 5 – **Tragic fantasy

With a small thud, the door closed quietly behind Michiru. It was dark, but she didn't bother to turn on the light; the cloud of numbness that had allowed her to get in the car with Elsa and face the ride home in silence, was finally wearing off.

She was halfway down the corridor when the full realization of what had happened hit her; she choked, no longer able to hold back a sob. Tears stained her vision as she recalled Haruka's indifference; her legs buckled and she slid her back down the wall until she was seated on the floor.

She was sobbing hard now, but she was beyond caring; now that her only hope had been shattered, nothing else mattered.

»«»«»«

Haruka closed her eyes in fatigue; she let her head fall back until it rested on the car seat. She did not know for how long she had been sitting in her car, in the empty parking lot, waiting for school to start, but the first students were only now beginning to arrive.

She had barely slept; the memory of what she had done had assaulted her relentlessly every time she allowed her eyes to close, and when she did fall asleep, it had been more out of exhaustion than anything else.

For the first time in a month, she had slept without the interruption of the nightmare, but she felt so miserable that its absence wasn't even a relief. The sun had not yet risen when she had sprung from bed, feeling guiltier than she had ever felt in her entire life.

She was not proud of what she had done to Michiru; she could still see her disappointment as clearly as if Michiru was still standing in front of her. The pain and confusion she had seen in those striking blue eyes were heartbreaking...

With a sharp intake of air, Haruka opened her eyes and squared her shoulders. She reached for her bag, which was on the passenger's seat, and then froze; her eyes had found a crumpled paper lying on the floor of the car.

With trembling hands, she reached out for it and unfolded it. Those same eyes she had been thinking about gazed up at her from the paper, not confused and lost now, but mysterious and enticing; it was almost impossible to look away.

This time, Haruka read the paper more carefully; it announced a violin performance by Michiru. Frantically, Haruka searched for the concert's date, and was relieved to see it was yet to come. First, she had to make sure to buy a ticket, and then she would have exactly two days to decide what to do next.

»«»«»«

The sun was pouring in through the curtains, lighting up a pale face framed by green hair. Michiru's eyes turned to the window, welcoming the warm sunrays, which seemed to chase away the cold she was feeling on the inside.

She had spent the night tormented by defeated thoughts, but now that the sun was up, she could feel them slipping away. Inwardly, she cringed at the way she had succumbed to tears the night before; it was very unlike her to despair in such a way.

"Just you wait, Tenoh Haruka; I will show you how persuasive I can be", Michiru muttered to herself with hardened resolution. The fate of the world hung in a balance, and she would not rest until she had Haruka on her side.

»«»«»«

A few stars glinted overhead as Haruka crossed her arms against her chest and inhaled the cold, salty air. The ship had been moving for about an hour, and now that dinner was over, people were eagerly awaiting Michiru's performance.

Haruka had been expecting to see her during dinner, but Michiru had remained mysteriously absent. When the meal was over, she had slipped outside to get some air and to rearrange her thoughts. She still did not know what she was doing there, or what she would say to Michiru once she saw her, but she owed it to the other girl to at least hear what _she _had to say.

She stayed outside until a voice announced that Michiru was about to step onto the stage. Letting go of a slow breath, Haruka uncrossed her arms and returned to her table.

»«»«»«

The moon cast an eerie, translucent light on the water's surface. From the small window on her dressing room, Michiru could only see a small stretch of water, but she had refused to go out on the deck to admire the view. Her absence had probably been noticed, but she needed a quiet atmosphere before she could pick up the violin to play. It was part of her ritual, something that gave her comfort before she had to face a crowd of strangers.

Reluctantly, Michiru looked away from the window and slowly made her way to the mirror which hung beside the door. She looked paler than usual, and the white dress she had picked probably wasn't helping; looking around, she spotted a vase with a bouquet of red roses.

Two minutes later, she was back in front of the mirror, applying the crimson flower to her dress with the help of a pin. Her lips curled upwards with a small smile as she stepped back to admire her work; the red rose made a beautiful contrast against the paleness of her dress and skin.

A sudden knock at the door startled her, but Michiru quickly regained her composure; stepping away from the mirror, she lowered herself onto the corner of a green sofa and called out softly: "Come in."

A young man wearing a black uniform peeked inside and announced it was time for her performance; Michiru thanked him and waited until he had retreated to let go of a shaky breath. She did not know why she was suddenly so nervous, but she could not shake off the feeling that something was about to happen.

Shooting one last glance at her reflection, Michiru picked up her violin and made her way out of the room.

»«»«»«

Haruka's breath came in a sharp intake of air as she watched Michiru walking onto the stage. The green-haired girl kept her eyes locked on the floor as she took her place, and when she finally raised the violin to begin playing, her eyes were firmly shut.

The room grew quiet as a beautiful melody erupted from the violin; Haruka leaned back on her chair and propped her chin on the palm of her hand. It was fascinating to see Michiru completely immersed on the music she was creating; the melody was so soothing that Haruka found her own worries and fears slipping away.

And then people began whispering around her, and the serene atmosphere was broken. Against her will, Haruka found herself straining to hear what was being said.

"_She must be quite popular at school, don't you think?"_

"_I heard that she doesn't make many friends…"_

"_I wonder why… She looks like a wonderful girl…"_

"_Yes… I heard that she doesn't like people…"_

Haruka shook her head in disbelief as the poisonous words reached her ears; feeling disgusted, she pushed the chair back and slowly made her way out of the room. Had she glanced back, she would have seen a sad pair of eyes following her.

»«»«»«

Michiru watched _her_ as she left the room. She had felt her presence as soon as she had stepped onto the stage, and it had given her hope. Surely, if Haruka had come, it should mean that she was ready to embrace her fate… But then, why had she left so suddenly?

A voice of doubt crept into her thoughts, but Michiru quickly silenced it. She had to concentrate on what she was doing, and then… when the concert was over, she would look for Haruka; there was no getting out of the ship before it returned to the dock.

»«»«»«

Haruka didn't know where her feet were leading her to, but it didn't bother her; all she wanted was to get away. She was halfway down a flight of stairs when something caught her eye; slowly, she turned to her right and froze.

_The wave of destruction… _There, in front of her eyes, was one of the scenarios she had seen in her nightmares; a dark wall of water crashing down upon a city. The painting was so disturbingly realistic that Haruka could only stare at it, terror-stricken. She did not know for how long she stood there, just staring, but suddenly she knew she was not alone.

She could see _her_ through the corner of her eye, though she hadn't made any sound as she approached. She was sitting farther down in the stairs, legs crossed, and her wrists were resting upon her knees. Haruka closed her hands into fists inside her pockets but her face betrayed no emotion, and her eyes remained locked on the canvas.

At last, Michiru spoke. "Did you find it to your liking?" When Haruka failed to respond, she continued, unfazed: "Thank you for coming here tonight, Tenoh Haruka, the prodigious racer."

Haruka narrowed her eyes as she said: "You seem to know quite a bit about me… this piece… did you paint it?"

The last question was ignored as Michiru replied: "You are rather famous; there are a lot of fans of yours at my school…" She paused, seemingly embarrassed, and Haruka saw her flipping her hair back nervously before she continued speaking. "One of them is a girl, but she says she still wants to go cruising along the beach in your car."

A small smile appeared on Haruka's lips as she heard those words, but she chose to ignore them. Her eyes focused on the painting again, reminding her of why she was really there. "The End of the World, huh? I am surprised that a well to do girl who can't even kill one bug can draw such a tragic fantasy." Her voice had not wavered, but her hands were hurting from the effort she was making to keep them from shaking.

"It is not a fantasy! I can see that scene clearly! Just like you…" There was an unusual catch in her voice, and when Haruka finally turned to face her, she could see something in the depths of those blue eyes, something she had seen before; a pleading, a desperate need for her not to turn her down again. But even as she rose to her feet, Haruka could see something else in them: an unyielding resolution.

Unable to sustain that scorching gaze any longer, Haruka dropped her own eyes to the floor. She did not want to hurt Michiru again, but still she heard herself saying: "This is stupid! I'm Tenoh Haruka, the first junior racer in Japan. Memories of my previous life or the end of the world have nothing to do with me. If someone has to do it, then you can do it. I would like you to stop investigating me like that, though."

"Don't say such selfish things!" Michiru snapped, and her eyes filled with moisture; embarrassed at her own weakness, she lowered her head to hide the unshed tears. "I don't want to do it, either… I also have a dream – to become a violinist…" Drawing a stabilizing breath, she gathered enough courage to look directly at Haruka. "I can't do something stupid like saving the world from destruction."

"What do you want from me?" Haruka demanded, her voice trembling slightly. "I can't just leave everything behind to- to-"

"We can do this, Haruka, together... Trust me, like you once did…" Haruka knew she was talking of their past lives, their lives as warriors. "This is our destiny…"

Haruka shook her head stubbornly; she refused to believe that. She refused to believe that she had no control over her life. "It might be _your_ destiny, but it is not mine." She turned her back on Michiru and began climbing the stairs. When she was on the last one, she added: "Don't come looking for me again, we have nothing else to say to each other."

"This is not the end, Haruka", Michiru said softly, but with unmistakable firmness. "We will meet again."

**To be continued… **


End file.
